nomniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pidgeon
方国荣, or “'Pidgeon'”, is a fictional character based in the comic book series M.A.T.H. ''He is a Chinese refugee currently residing in the United States under the westernized name of “Brandon”. Character History Brandon grew up in Guangzhou to parents who were neither rich nor poor. His father was an ice sculptor who originally headed his own company, before it was seized by the state. His mother was a chef who worked at a local restaurant for a measly pay. Both parents worked every day, saving every penny in hopes of leaving China, permanently. As the youngest child, Brandon “had it easy”, receiving the simplest of chores. He was never beaten and he only ever suffered verbal punishment. However, every rose had its thorns. The age gap affected his relationship with his siblings; his sister already had a job in the local hospital and planned to move out, while his brother lived over seven hundred kilometers away at a small business. For most of his life, Brandon learned, ate, and played alone. He loved his family dearly, and because of this he often became upset when they acted childish, especially his parents. He believed that it was important for adults to set a standard for their children to follow. It was common occurrence in their household for his parents to threaten divorce. Each disappointment, whether it came from parent or sibling, made him more and more upset. Over the years, it made him cold, cynical, and hateful. At the age of 16, his parents divorced after an accusation of adultery. He joined the People’s Liberation Army as a sniper soon after. Personality and Other Character Info An exceptionally reserved person, Brandon is generally aloof unless confronted. He usually does not say a word unless it is expected of him to do so. When antagonized, he lashes out with a harsh verbal or physical warning. Though mostly a loner, Brandon is able to form strong bonds with others over time. Common behavior exhibited toward these people are: § Mild to Harsh teasing: "Wow, nice job there dude..." (sarcasm). § Smiling or other forms of greeting: "Hey..". § Assistance: "Yeah gimme a second, I'll help ya.". § Generosity: "You like egg tarts right? Brought you some." § Laughing: *snicker* "Seriously?". Outfits Civilian * Thin sweater-jacket of various light, dull colors. A dark colored tank-top underneath. Usually long cargo pants or jeans paired with a studded belt. Accessories include a watch of some sort and a chain necklace with a pendant. * Short-sleeved shirt with a crisp collar, usually red in color. Dark colored jacket or hoodie on top. Usually long cargo pants or jeans paired with a studded belt. Accessories include a watch of some sort, black cotton gloves, and a chain necklace with a pendant. Super Hero * Black combat fatigues with Kevlar armor located at shoulder joints. Black leather gloves that extend past the wrist slightly. Black combat boots with iron tips located at the toes. Black helmet with a shiny visor and built in gas mask. Smoke grenades/Tear gas canisters located at left hip. Holster for pistol located at right hip. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Flight': His wings allow limited flight: -Up to 200 yards of continous flight in full battle-dress at 20 MPH. -Up to 10 yards carrying 120 lbs of material -Gliding up to 400 yards in full battle-dress -Gliding up to 20 yards carrying 120 lbs of material Abilities *'Bilingual': Is able to fluently speak in both Cantonese and American-English. *'Marksman': Brandon shows exceptional skill in utilizing rifles, especially at long range. *'Insight': Though not necessarily an empath, he often can sense changes in other people’s mood by “reading” their countenance and assessing the environment. With proper logical deduction, he is able to roughly analyze what they are thinking/feeling. Weaknesses *'Mood Disorders': He has been diagnosed with Cyclothymia: a mild form of Bipolar Disorder. *'Poor Hand-to-hand Combat': He is less than proficient when it comes to CQC. *'Poor Vision without Aid': He requires either prescription glasses, goggles, or contacts at all times to function well. *'Wings''': Though his wings are what give him flight, they are also a hindrance. Due to the cancerous nature of the wings, Brandon must sever them once a month, usually with a sharp object such as hedge trimmers. During this time, he is lethargic and extremely moody due to pain and loss of blood. Category:M.A.T.H. Category:Character